


Code Word

by a_quick_drink



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, mention of Kocher/Fawcett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an environment where outing themselves is career suicide, they have their own little list of code words to convey what they can't say out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Word

“Know what I miss?” Barrett suddenly asked as he plopped down on the ground next to Patterson. “Tequila.”

Hearing the magic word, an eager voice nearby piped up, “Yo, who’s got tequila?”

“Nobody’s got any damn tequila,” Patterson barked back. The chorus of disappointed sounds that followed made both of them snicker. A bottle would be great right about now–or anything with a high enough proof to knock him out for that matter–but he knew that wasn’t actually what Barrett was talking about.

Patterson hummed in thought. “I could go for a nice smooth añejo. Something that’d last for hours,” he drawled, playing along. It was just teasing tonight but in an environment where outing themselves was career suicide at best, they’d quickly worked out their own little list of code words to convey what they couldn’t say with others in earshot: _‘I need you,’ 'I want you,’ 'I love you’_.

He suspected they weren’t the only ones either because he recognized the glances between guys like Fawcett and Kocher whenever they uttered certain words. Glances that lingered a few seconds too long to be friendly, and loaded with a longing he knew all too well. Sometimes he didn’t know which was worse–risking your lives side by side but never being allowed to touch for more than fleeting moments, or being here alone while the other was thousands of miles away but safe back at home.

Barrett’s lips twitched into a wicked smirk that ignited a fire in Patterson’s gut. “Was feeling more like a rough blanco myself.” In the darkness, Patterson couldn’t see the mischief in Barrett’s eyes but he knew it was there–heard it in the gravel of his voice; it was the same look he got at home, right before he was tackled and fucked breathless on whatever surface they landed on.

God, this tour couldn’t end fast enough.

“Get your ass home in one piece and you can have all the tequila you want,” Patterson promised. Barrett replied with a soft moan, earning himself a smack in the chest that made him chuckle instead. “Go to sleep, Rich.”

Giving his hand a squeeze, Barrett leaned in and whispered, “Night, babe,” before he hunkered down and closed his eyes. After a few moments his breathing evened into the familiar soft whuffs indicating he was fast asleep, and Patterson turned his gaze up to the starry sky. One day closer to home…


End file.
